Return to Noonvale
by FrozenxWonder
Summary: In this story, Rose has survived and come to Redwall with Brome to seek the help of Martin the Warrior to find he's become a peaceful brother of Redwall. Can they convince him to go back to his warrior ways? Will Rose win his heart again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do NOT own Redwall or any of its characters, trust me I'm not that good of a writer . Feel free to review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Two seasons after the fall of the wildcat tyrants that had once ruled Mossflower, the land florished beautifully as work on the magnificant abbey began. From far and near creatures came together to raise the walls, cut trees to make sturdy beams and begin work on the gardens and orchirds. There wasn't a beast within the whole of Mossflower that didn't know of the building of the abbey. Stronger beasts helped with the stone cutting in the quarry while others with more skill as craftsmen helped with the design and piecing together of the abbey. One of the creatures most involved in the building was the renowned warrior, Martin, savior of Mossflower and one of the hardest workers in the building of Redwall Abbey.

With the completion of the abbey came peace over Mossflower and the founding of the Order of Redwall mice. Much to Gonff's disappointment Martin was contemplating hanging up his sword and joining the order he had helped to build. Gonff would argue his point and Martin would shake his head and laugh at his friend's antics. It was during one such day that everything changed for them both and the past came for Martin.

* * *

Perched up high on the abbey's newly completed northern wall, Martin stared out at the peaceful woodlands of Mossflower as twilight began to descent upon the trees. Shadows reached out to Redwall's magnificent structure as if trying to engulf it. Overhead, a moon that was nearly full began her rise into the sky as in the highest points of the nighttime sky small pinpricks of silver began to appear. Martin sat quietly watching the rhythm of the night, crickets chirping far below him and an howl deep in Mossflower beginning his nightly hunt. As far as the eye could see all was peaceful.

Unfortunately the eye can't see everything. Knowing this, Martin knew he couldn't explain the growing unease clawing at his belly as he watched the edge of Mossflower. Somewhere, something important and terrible was happening and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

In Noonvale:

The peaceful little village was no longer peaceful. Creatures were taken from their beds in the dead of the night, chained and gagged as their captors made off into the shadows with their bounty. Quiet little homes were set alight by torches and some unfortunate creatures could not escape in time. The horde swept through Noonvale, taking the young and slaying the old.

Heroes from the battle at Marshank rose to try and meet the horde, including one rather unexpected creature. A maiden by the name of Laterose, an unexpected survivor of the battle of Marshank. Wielding slings, old swords, bows and staffs the makeshift warriors tried to fight back against the horde of weasels, rats, wildcats and foxes with no avail.

Running through the burning streets of her home, Rose was pulled along by Brome, her own brother and the newly named chief of Noonvale. Rowanoak had warned them to escape, go south to a place where stories had reached them of a strong warrior that had freed the south from a wildcat tyrant. The sibling pair was bid to go in search of help. Brome had been reluctant and Rose firmly against leaving her friends to fend for themselves. Rowanoak had revealed to them that some rumors told of the warrior being a mouse from the northern shores. That alone was enough to persuade them. If it was Martin, they would go.

Rose would go to see if she could find her lost love from the battle of Marshank and Brome knowing Martin would save them, as he'd saved them before at a high personal cost.

"Come on Rose" Brome panted, tugging his sister along as they made it into the river where several small boats were tethered. "We have to hurry."

"I know" Rose panted, helping untie one of the boats and push it off into the current. "I hope Grumm and the others are alright..."

Brome rested a reassuring paw on her sister's shoulder. "They'll be alright, we'll be back in time, I promise."

* * *

Back in Noonvale:

Striding through the wreckage of the once peaceful little village with a cruel smirk upon her face was a striking ivory wildcat. She moved with fluid grace, icy eyes taking in the small fires that still burned until she reached the center of Noonvale where the prisoners were held. Reaching them, she smirked at the chained creatures. Her name was Icis Silverfang and she was known as the Northern Queen, a conqeror of many lands and now Noonvale was hers as well.

"Swiftclaw" Icis called sharply.

Moving forward from the gathered ranks of Icis's horde came a lanky ginger fox with several throwing daggers tucked in his belt. Reaching the wildcat queen, Swiftclaw dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "You summoned me m'lady?" he asked formally.

"I did" Icis said coolly, blue eyes still inspecting the prisoners. "I would like to know why my Captain has captured such weak prisoners for my father. These creatures would be of little use to us. Care to explain it to me?"

"Well m'lady" the fox stammered, "we thought some of them would make a good example for those who cross your father. Also, some of them are rather strong for they resisted our advance."

"Did you kill these resistors?" Icis demanded, chilling gaze now on Swiftclaw.

"No" admitted the unfortunate fox.

"Who's to say they won't resist again you idiotic dungbrain! What if they resist against my father? Will I have to tell him who is responsible?" Icis snarled, circling the kneeling captain.

"No m'lady, we can dispatch of them..." Swiftclaw stammered quickly, obviously fearful of the Northern Queen's wrath.

"No" Icis decided, surprising the whole horde and captured creatures. She turned and cast her gaze upon the terrified captives, quickly identifying those that showed little or no fear under her gaze. A smirk curled on her maw. "We will make them the examples for these weak fools. Chain their paws, put them on the lead and bring in the wagons. Now you fools!"

Rats, weasels, foxes and stouts scurried to do as they were bidden by their lady. Swiftclaw, thoroghly thankful to be alive, rushed about giving sharp orders as the wagon was forward. In a line of twos, one line on the right of the chain and one on the left, the captives were chained up to a long chain lead linked to the back of the wagon. Weasels bearing whips made their appearance then, silencing any crying young ones and "calming" and rebels, including those such as Rowanoak, Keyla and Beau.

Sitting comfortably in the front of the wagon with several foxes and weasels acting in place of horses, Icis gave the order for them all to move out. The slaves were destined for Coalmark, the home of the infamous warlord Reigen the Blackclaw, father of Icis and ten times worse.

* * *

At Redwall:

"Matey, ol' Bella's been looking for you" Gonff informed the green-robed form of his friend as he climbed up to the top of the wall.

"Has she?" Martin asked, turning to look at his friend, paws folded in the large sleeves of his green habit. Around his waist there was no sword or sword belt, no sheath or any sign that he could wield a sword with deadly accuracy and skill. All one saw was a handsome, sturdy Brother of Redwall. "Whatever for?"

"Some travelers came in the night" Gonff explained. "Ol' Dinny n' Skipper brought them in late last night. Columbine and the Abbess have been lookin' after them all day."

Martin's brow furrowed. "Why would they need me? Do these travelers seem to mean us harm?"

"No, poor things were too wiped out last night to talk straight" Gonff said sympathetically. "Apparently this morning one of them said something about needing to find a mouse named Martin. Bella told me we had to find you."

Martin followed Gonff down one of the ladders to the grounds of the abbey. Gonff chatted away about commonplace things, Columbine, their little one Gonff and how none of the Dibbuns could help pick the berries this season without guzzling half the harvest.

"Sounds like someone I know" Martin mused thoughtfully as they made their way toward the infirmary.

Gonff snorted indignantly and huffed in mock hurt. Martin laughed and it became contagious. Soon the pair were laughing as they approached the infirmary. Hushing themselves the pair went into the well lit infirmary and sickbay where Abbess Geramine and her newest assistant, Sister Claire were each bending over one of the two occupied beds. Looking up the Abbess came toward them.

"Martin, there you are" she chided, eying him somewhat sternly. "Where do you hide yourself these days? No beast can ever find you." Gonff cleared his throat and the Abbess smiled. "Except for this old cheesetheif of course" she added kindly.

"No respect for a thief these days" Gonff muttered with a forlorn sigh.

Chuckling, Martin bowed his head a little to the Abbess. "I apologize Mother Abbess. Gonff told me these travelers were looking for me?"

"Yes" said a voice from one of the beds. It sounded very familiar. "Are you Martin the Warrior?"

Moving toward the bed Martin took Sister Claire's place by the beside of a travel-worn young mouse. Seating himself on a stool beside the bed, Martin folded his paws in his habit sleeves again. "Yes, I was. I'm a Brother of Redwall now."

Pushing himself up, the mouse sat up. Martin moved to help him but he waved off Martin's help. "I need the help of a warrior and I know you can still help me."

"What's your name friend?" Martin asked politely, glancing sideways at Gonff. He wondered if this mouse's brains were a bit addled.

"Brome, chieftain of Noonvale."

Martin's eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. "Brome?" he choked, looking the mouse straight in the face. There was no mistaking it. Travel worn and tired he may be but the mouse before him was certainly Brome.

"Hi Martin" Brome said, smiling tiredly. "It's been a while."

"Do you know him Martin?" the Abbess asked, touching his shoulder lightly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have Abbess" Martin admitted, smiling over his shoulder at the frail old mouse and his friend standing behind her. Gonff looked thoroughly confused.

"No, I'm as real as you are Martin" Brome interrupted, sounding a bit urgent. "Noonvale is in danger. A wildcat has attacked us and taken most of the villagers. I got away with Rose..."

Brome was cut off when Martin promptly fell off the stool he'd been sitting on at the sound of the name. Quickly picking himself up, Martin looked thoroughly shaken and whiter then before. Gonff moved to his friend's shoulder.

"Martin, matey, you alright? Mate?" Gonff asked, shaking his shoulder.

"You...you said you got away with..." Martin stammered, staring at Brome. "That's impossible!"

Brome shook his head. He raised a paw and pointed to the bed on his right. Martin followed the gesture with his eyes and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. There was no mistaking the soft looking fur, delicate features and overall beauty. It was Laterose of Noonvale, the maiden that had stolen Martin's heart and taken it to her grave...or so he had thought. As though in a daze, Martin moved to her bedside. She was still asleep and from the look of it she would be that way for a while. Turning back to Brome he stared.

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"It was very hard and it took a long time" Brome explained. "She wasn't dead like we thought. By the time I was sure she would live, I went to find you but you'd already gone too far south into wildcat territory. I didn't dare follow. When Rose came around she asked about you but we had no real answers."

Quickly Gonff and Sister Claire guided Martin back to the stool he'd sat on beside Brome and he allowed it. He sat, staring at his paws in his lap, not quite sure how to digest this new information and so much of it at that. Rose was alive and laying in a bed not but a few pawsteps from him. Brome was there, Noonvale was being held captive and just when he'd left his sword behind and donned the green habit of Redwall mice.

"Martin mate, say something" Gonff pleaded, kneeling next to his friend. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Martin said at last, but his words weren't very convincing. When he glanced up he saw Brome, Gonff, Sister Claire and Abbess Geramine watching him intently. "I'm just...shocked."

Brome reached out and touched Martin's arm. Martin stared at his paw, then up at the young mouse. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you earlier" he murmured. "We didn't know where you'd gone...we tried, for Rose's and your sake."

Martin placed his paw on Brome's and sighed. "I don't doubt your words Brome but...for now...don't tell Rose I'm here. I'm a Redwall mouse now and I've hung up my sword. My promise to you was broken and Noonvale fell, I'm very sorry but I don't think I can help you anymore."

Without meeting anyone's eyes, Martin rose, his eyes on the bed beyond Brome's for a long moment before he turned and forced himself to walk away, back to his spot on the wall, high above everyone and with space to think. That was what he needed now. To think.

Behind him, Gonff started after him, stopped by a hand on his shoulder from the elderly Abbess who shook her head wordlessly. Turning to Brome, Gonff's expression darkened. "I think I smell a story."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok this chapter should be a bit less rushed then the last one. I'll probably do some reconstruction on the first chapter but I wanted to get the idea down before it flitted out the back door of my mind. This should be a bit better.

Brome folded his paws in his lap and stared down to them as Martin left and sighed sadly. He thought back to the days when he'd first met the mighty, if not young, Martin the Warrior. Glancing at his sleeping sister, Brome began his tale after the Abbess had shooed off Sister Claire. Gonff and the frail old Abbess seated themselves on the bed to the left of Brome's and listened patiently to his tale of meeting Martin in the fortress known as Marshank ruled by Badrang. Gonff listened intently, his expressions changing throughout the whole of the tale, sometimes amused, sometimes horrified and other times just plain dumbstruck.

Abbess Geramine kept a calmer face as she listened to the traveler's words about the peaceful village of Noonvale, Martin's part in the defeat of Badrang and the freeing of many slaves. He also told of Laterose's supposed death and what it did to Martin afterwards when everyone thought Rose was dead and how he was alerted to his sister being barely alive and worked for days on end to begin healing her.

At this, Gonff couldn't keep silent any longer. "So that's why he's always such a loner, the old rouge had himself a maid and lost her" he said in awe, looking over at Laterose, laying in the bed across from them. "He always looked so sad but I never knew how to help him. He never said a thing!"

"He promised he wouldn't" Brome explained sadly. "To keep Noonvale safe he promised silence in his travels. He kept his word but someone still found us, the daughter of Reigen, Scourge of the North. Her name is Icis and she's probably taken the villagers to her father's kingdom on the northern shores."

"So you came seeking Martin's aid? How did you know he was here?" Abbess Geramine asked.

"Rumors of a warrior mouse in the south" Brome explained. "They said a mouse had freed the south from the rule of wildcat tyrants. We didn't know who but I had an idea...Recent travelers told us about the building of an abbey for peaceful mice a few seasons back. I thought he might be here. I was right. Rose doesn't know though."

"Why would Martin not want the lass to know?" Gonff asked, looking over at the sleeping maiden. "If they were together back then, why not now?"

Abbess Geramine folded her old paws in her habit sleeves and studied the three mice before her with wise dark eyes. "Martin has suffered great heartbreak and he's born that pain for a long while. He thought he could be at peace here and so he hung up his sword and took the vows of Redwall. He's a brother in our order and simply wants to live his days with his memories in quiet peace. Now that you, Mr. Brome, and your sister have come, he may not be sure what to do now."

"Martin is a brother?" Brome asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Of course" Gonff said. "The order brothers and sisters wear the green habits." He gestured with a paw to Abbess Geramine.

"Rose will probably wake up soon. Martin doesn't want her to know he's here...why?" Brome asked.

"Until he decides for himself when she should know, then we will keep quiet and allow Martin to think this through" declared the aged Abbess.

"But what about Noonvale?" Brome demanded. "All my friends, my family, everyone has been captured. They'll be enslaved or killed! They were his friends too, why won't he take up his sword to save them?"

Gonff fidgeted a bit. "Listen mate, Martin's had a rough few seasons. He's ready to just live quietly but if you talk to him again I'm sure he'll help you matey."

"I don't have time to wait" Brome said firmly. "I didn't think he'd say no."

"He hasn't said no yet, not in so many words" the Abbess pointed out calmly. "Martin will help you but he's in a state of shock at the moment. Allow him time to think. It's possible he's planning as we speak."

* * *

Martin remained up on the wall for a long while staring out over Mossflower and watching the sun climb through the sky and make her descent to the horizon. No one came to bother him other then Bella offering him afternoon tea. When she saw his mood and expression of deep thought however, she was rather quickly detoured. Gonff joined him for a time sometime near sundown before Columbine called him back down to help with supper preparations. The other brothers and sisters of the order left him in peace as his mind remained in a turmoil while far below some diners came out to the abbey lawns to enjoy a sunset picnic in the orchards.

He couldn't believe it. Rose, sweet sweet Rose was alive and within the safe walls of Redwall Abbey, within reach. Martin had dreamed about it many times in the past but he had never thought it to be a possibility that Rose would be alive. Now that she was alive however, Martin wasn't exactly sure what to do. He knew he had to help save Rose and Brome's family as well as his friends from Noonvale but did he dare ask the Redwallers for help? After the end of the wildcat rule over Mossflower the creatures of the forest had quickly fallen back into being peaceful creatures that meant no harm to anyone. Could he ask them to accompany him to the north to take on wildcats once again?

The creak of a nearby ladder as someone ascended to the wall near Martin didn't even make his ears twitch. Martin simply continued staring at the horizon, trusting it to be one of the brothers or maybe even Gonff trying to coax him down for dinner. He was surprised to hear Brome's voice instead.

"Martin, Rose woke up" he said, coming to lean against the wall beside Martin still looking a bit worn.

"Is she alright?" Martin asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes" Brome said, nodding. "She did ask me if I had met the Warrior of Redwall. I told her I had." Martin stiffened. Brome touched his arm lightly. "I didn't say it was you. I want you to do that but only when you've agreed to help and take up your sword once more."

"Brome, I want to help you" Martin said, looking toward the large sandstone abbey behind them. "But I don't know if I can bring help from this place. The brothers and sisters are peaceful. How can I ask them to go to war again?"

"I don't know" Brome admitted. "But I know I have to do something. I ran away and let my people be captured. I have to help them, with or without you."

Martin chuckled dryly. "You've become a strong mouse Brome, did you know that? Stronger then I am I bet."

"Nah mate, I just don't know what else to do for them" Brome admitted. "You helped defeat Badrang and freed so many...They miss you, Rowanoak and the otters, everyone does. Especially Rose. She tried looking for you. We think that's how Icis found us, one of her spies caught wind of Rose's voice and followed the sound. At midnight they overwhelmed the otter guards and Noonvale was theirs before sunup."

"Gonff you little glutton!" chided the voice of Bella the badger from below. Martin peered down.

"What's the rouge done now Bella?" he called, looking amused as he watched Gonff danced out of range of the big striped badger with a pie in his hands. "Gonff you pie thief!" Martin exclaimed, laughing as Gonff dodged one of the Dibbuns, a little otter, trying to help Bella catch him.

"Are you comin' down to stop me mate?" Gonff called, skillfully dodging another lunge from Bella. "Come on Martin, you've been up there all day! It's not healthy mate!"

"What you're doing isn't healthy you old rouge" Bella exclaimed, sounding rather exasperated as she gave up the chase. The outside dinners were laughing at performance of the mousethief.

Gonff laughed and danced backward only to trip over the stuck out foot of a young squirrel causing him to fall backward. The pie flew up and then straight back don.

SPLAT!

What had once been a fresh strawberry pie was now a red mess splattered all over the face of the unfortunate King of Mousethieves. Brome and Martin, along with half the abbey's residents, burst out laughing including the booming laugh of Bella of Brocktree. Gonff got up with the help of Columbine, licking pie filling from his free paw and not even trying to maintain dignity as he removed the pie dish from his head, swiping his tongue around his whiskers.

"Delicious pie m'dear" he declared to Columbine who rolled her eyes.

"I wish we could have tried it" she remarked, folding her arms and looking disapproving but amused. "Martin could you please come down and control the little bugger before he drives us all mad?" she called up to Martin and Brome.

Just as Brome and Martin descended the ladder to the abbey lawns the door of the abbey opened to reveal Laterose of Noonvale coming out wearing fresh clothes provided by Ms. Fieldpaw, a friendly widow mouse that was the abbey's recorder. Martin did not notice her gaze as he ran after Gonff. Again the abbey lawns, speckled with summertime outdoor diners broke into hardy laughter as the pair raced about looking quiet unusual, one wearing the habit of a brother and the other splattered with strawberries and sweet whipped cream, both laughing.

Rose was frozen in place, staring as the mouse in the habit tackled the thief, pinning him down so the little ones could tackle him and tickle him until they turned on Martin and soon he too was on the ground, Dibbuns all around.

"Rose!" Brome exclaimed, catching sight of his sister and rushing over. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Brome" Rose siad, not taking her eyes off of the two mice being attacked by little ones. "Is that...Brome, is that Martin?"

"What's this? You vicious little beasts best leave them be so they can breathe to play another day" chided the gentle voice of Abbess Geramine, coming out behind Rose and looking highly amused at the two pinned heroes. "Heroes of Mossflower conquered by little ones!"

The Dibbuns promptly left Gonff and Martin gasping for breath and raced to greet the Abbess, guiding her off to a picnic Columbine had helped them prepare for the Abbess to pass the afternoon.

Martin rose to his feet, smiling for the first time in a while and pulled Gonff to his feet as well. Turning , the Champion of Mossflower caught sight of Rose staring at him. He froze in place just as Rose rushed across the lawns and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him enthusiastically. Martin hugged her back, blinking back tears.

"Martin! Oh I missed you!" Rose exclaimed happily, wiping a tear from her cheek and smiled brightly at him. Martin's whole world seemed to light up. "You, you were the one we heard about in the rumors right?"

"Aye" Gonff said, looking pleased with himself. "Me n' this ol' pile of fur helped free Mossflower together."

Martin threw him a look.

Gonff shuffled his paws. "Ok, I admit it was mostly him."

Rose laughed and hugged Martin again before looking him over with a scrutinizing eye. She didn't miss the green habit, worn by the Abbess and many brothers and sisters she'd seen within the abbey. "Where's your sword Martin? You fought to get it from Badrang, I can't imagine you'd ever go without it."

"It's in a safe place" Martin explained. "I didn't think I would need it within the abbey."

"Did Brome tell you about Noonvale?"

"Yes" Martin said sadly. "I'm sorry, so sorry Rose. I can't say it enough times, for you or for Noonvale."

Rose smiled gently, resting a paw on his cheek. "I forgave you a long time ago Martin and Noonvale isn't lost, not yet. With your help I'm sure we can save it."

Here face fell when she saw Martin's unsure expression.

"Did you tell Brome no?" she asked softly.

"No, I didn't" Martin admitted. "I just don't know how to go about it this time. We have no army, no one to help us."

"What?!" Gonff exclaimed, making both Rose and Martin look up at him as Brome came to join them. "What do you mean you have no one to help you? Mate, when would I ever let you go on an adventure without me?" Gonff gave him a hurt look and Martin smiled.

"Well with the King of Mousethieves it should be no trouble" Martin said, chuckling and putting a paw on Gonff's shoulder.

"I'm sure Dinny is up for a little adventure" Gonff added. "That ol' mole's been lazin' about for too long matey! Time for a little shake up."

"So you'll help?" Brome asked hopefully.

Martin nodded and Gonff grinned. Martin knew Gonff was all for another adventure but something in Martin's gut told him this wouldn't be easy.


End file.
